When Detention's Punishment Turns to Pleasure
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in detention, can Sirius take their friendship to new levels in one night?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! =D_

"Thanks a lot Pads" Remus muttered as he and Sirius walked toward Professor McGonagall's classroom for detention.

"Oh dear Moony don't be such a wanker. The prank was harmless; I swear little Snivilius' hair will be back to its normal greasy self by next Wednesday."

Remus had, against his will, been dragged down with Sirius after getting caught pouring a potion into Snape's pumpkin juice the previous morning.

"Hello" McGonagall curtly greeted them the second they entered. "Sit" she pointed to two desks in the front facing hers. "No talking and no funny business, you will each copy tomorrow's lesson for the first years, five hundred twenty two times each by hand. No magic. Here's an original, and the amount of paper that should suffice." She said handing the aforementioned items. "I shall retire to the teachers' lounge because I have better and more important things to do than spend my Friday evening with you two. And don't even think about trying to leave. Now if you don't excuse me. . . "She finished leaving.

"What do you suppose she's got to do that's so important at eight" Remus murmured

"I dunno probably shag professor Dumbledore."

"Well thank you for that mental image."

"Be thankful, now you'll have little naked Dumbledore's and McGonagall's running through your dreams tonight."

Remus made gagging sounds. "Let's just work"

As they worked on Sirius grew more and more angry. It was unexplainable. It had been happening all week. He could be his normal confident self and then be reduced to a moody self-conscious shell of what he usually was. And the reason why was all to be blamed on the boy next to him. He grew infuriated. Why did he have to have those golden, beautiful eyes that just bore into his soul? Or why did he have those soft, gentle sandy locks, and that well toned, hard body. And most curious why did he have to have that delicious, inviting scent. It was driving him mad! His work now forgotten, he fixedly watched Remus. He noticed how his face squinted when he couldn't read something, and how whenever his hair fell into his eyes he would simply blow it out, which caused Sirius to focus on his lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss those soft, inviting lips.

He shook himself; this was his best mate after all. He couldn't be gay! He was Sirius Orion Black. Sure he didn't take his last name as a right to be an ass like the rest of his family did, but he did take some pride in it. And after all Blacks were certainly not gay! He had dated half the female population of Hogwarts! How could one boy turn him gay! He supposed he had always been attracted to some guys before, but never like this! But Remus wasn't just some guy; he was one of his best mates, and so much more. As a stray strand of hair fell into Remus' line of vision and Sirius deftly brushed it behind his ear, causing Remus to look up. They smiled awkwardly at each other before Remus returned to his work. Sirius was going insane! He watched as Remus' biceps tensed and relaxed as he pressed harder when trying to work faster.

Remus' quill suddenly snapped causing him to curse under his breath. "You s'pose she'd mind if I borrowed one of hers?" he questioned

Sirius, jolting from his thought's lazily responded, "Sure" Sirius was tired of staring from afar, tired of trying to steal subtle glances whenever Remus changed, and tired of that constant bulge in his pants!

As Remus got up, Sirius quickly followed. Not knowing exactly what he was doing he gently turned Remus around, and looked into his eyes. "You know I'm pissed at you" he said softly

"For what" Remus asked confused.

Sirius, frustrated at a loss of words again from staring into those hypnotic eyes merely groaned, and without warning roughly pressed their lips together. Remus gasped at the very noticeable bulge in Sirius' and Sirius used this opportunity to delve his tongue into the other boy's mouth tasting him for the first time. Both boy's moaned into each other, and Sirius was simply ecstatic as he felt that the other was now hardened. He roughly pushed him over the desk causing several items to carelessly fall to the ground. Remus' hands automatically wound their way into Sirius' long locks, and Sirius' locked onto his hips.

They both pulled away for air, and Sirius looked into his eyes searching for any signs of repulsion or uncertainty, he found none. He quickly worked to unbutton his shirt as Remus did the same, his shirt now off, he simply ripped Remus' open the rest of the way. Sirius sat up to admire the beauty before him. He bent and began to swivel his tongue around the hardened nipples causing a soft moan. His tongue slowly traced the soft scars and worked his way down. Their eyes met briefly before he quickly slid his pants off. Sirius marveled at his friend underneath him. He softly kissed the erection trapped inside his quiditch themed boxers and pulled them off also. He licked up the pre cum and slowly began to kiss down his length. Remus gasped as Sirius suddenly impossibly took all of him into his mouth.

Remus, very close now, carefully pulled Sirius up and into another passionate kiss. He hastily tore Sirius' pants off, and rid him of his boxers. Sirius grinded into Remus and both boy's moaned at the friction. Sirius pulled Remus up and flipped the boy over. He quickly got up and pulled a bottle of lube out of the inside pocket of his underwear that he always kept for occasions like this. He quickly put some on his hand, and gently pushed into Remus. After the pain subsided, Remus moaned and Sirius began to slowly scissor in an out. Once he considered him prepared enough, Sirius pulled out and carefully positioned himself at Remus' entrance.

Suddenly both boys heard a shrill scream and the clatter of objects coming from the doorway. They turned to see professor McGonagall standing with an assortment of teaching objects at her feet. She quickly pressed herself against the wall and placed a hand over her eyes. "Boy's!" she shouted "This is hardly the place! Leave, up to your dorms, consider yourself acquitted! Let's just . . . just never speak of this incident again shall we! Please go!"

Both boys hastily put on their clothes and ran out the door. They sprinted through the halls and didn't stop till they reached the Gryffindor common room. They awkwardly stared at each other before making their way up to the dormitory. Sirius wasn't prepared for the possible awkwardness of the aftermath. They slowly crept to their separate beds careful not to wake the sleeping forms of the other two marauders. Sirius couldn't take the silence after one of the best moments of his life.

He carefully tiptoed to Remus' bed, and slid in between the curtains.

"May I help you?" was the first thing Remus asked after an awkward beat of silence.

"Well . . . erm" Sirius really had no idea how to respond

Remus, being the smart yet blunt person that he was simply said, "Well, either you're here to apologize and say that it was a mistake, or you want to do it again, which one is it?"

Sirius was shocked at his straightforwardness. "Well, I guess, I want to do it again." He said shyly, thankful that Remus couldn't see his blush. Remus then leapt at him in a thrill of passion, and the two started where they left off.

_Sorry I've took so long to write, temporary writers block. I hope you all liked my last story 'I guess they know' And I'm sad to say I got only one review ____ but still thank you Jesthemess for reviewing! I hope you'll read it and review! Anyways, I hoped you liked it! =D_

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
